Kaoru: Expert chef and friend
by Sugar Baby Strawberry Love
Summary: The story of Kaoru's role in the host club that's something more than being the submissive one in the twincest (forbidden brotherly love) act. How a hidden talent he holds brings together all of those he cares for the most.


**Author Notes:** Well I am taking a smallish break from writing SFGT to focus a bit on some stories involving the host club. I really love writing small fics cause it's a lot of fun to give you guys a glimpse of a sort of head canon I have for certain members. One of my most popular yet unique head canons is that of Kaoru being an epically awesome chef.

I really pictured him as the twin that knew how to prepare meals and was the reason why the host club has endless supplies of sweets on hand. This one will be a bit about a matter mentioned during the cooking competition arc featured in SFGT. I also wanted to at least add to the collection of fics that don't involve the twins engaging in incest and/or Kaoru being in a yaoi relationship since I believe the characters of this series have more depth than that.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Hosts Club. They're the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori.

 **Chapter One**

He remembered the first day his friends came to him with a simple request...

It didn't make a difference to him as he had the chance to spend time learning new recipes rather than relying on recycling old recipes he prepared many a day for lunch every single day since the start of the new school year. While everyone knew him as the twin that knew how to cook an edible meal, to his club mates he was known as Kaoru the guru of food. A young man with a talent of knowing flavor and just what was needed in every dish prepared. His tender love and care of every meal made it so he was almost always asked to prepare lunch on a daily basis. Not once did anyone in the host club ever leave the cafeteria without full stomachs. Every now and then he'd have to prepare extra in the case of the club's glutton Haruhi Fujioka who made it her mission to have at least five or six helpings before she was full.

However, what many people outside the club didn't see or was that Kaoru's talents were almost always put to the test every day. He never complained especially since one of his closest friends had something that could bring forth danger.

Gazing out the window Kaoru closed his eyes at the memories flooding back to him the day he realized his culinary prowess was something that saved the host club many a time. Be it the day they ran out of cakes and he had to prepare something to keep the loli shota of the club at bay when he decided to freak out about the lack of sweets. That day had been one that he considered to be one for the host club's record books.

However, an event that really triggered him into leaping into action and taking over the role of chef was the day he found out his friend's secret that had been kept from everyone for at least a year. Not that medical records were easily accessible and it was only up to the person who had the condition to disclose to teachers, and even club members so that their condition wouldn't get worse or for a lack of a better word flare up.

It was the day that the host club discovered their king had a deadly allergy to chrysanthemums…. something that many wondered why he weren't fond of the ingredient or the plant. Of course he never said much about it nor did anyone at the school besides the school nurse knew of the allergy.

 **~April 18 (one year ago) ~**

Kaoru turned the page of the cookbook as he sat in his classroom listening to Hikaru ramble on and on about a new game that was being released on the Nintendo 3DS that weekend. He didn't care too much about gaming but rather cared more about learning a new recipe he wanted to try the moment free study period began after Modern Japanese History class ended around ten thirty.

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru reached over and took the book from Kaoru's hands. He looked at it a moment before shutting it. "Are you going to stare at that book all day or are you going to answer my question about the game?"

"What did you say about it?" Kaoru asked, his voice was bored but he didn't let Hikaru figure it out.

"We're going to Electric town after school right?" Hikaru asked. "I want to go grab the new game and then check out that store that's next door to GIGO."

"Sure we can go after school after club activities." Kaoru snatched his book from Hikaru. "Or have you forgotten?"

"I thought we were only going one day," Hikaru mumbled. "You really didn't like it there did you?"

"I did, it's nice to have actual friends, and we've always had a lot of fun playing pranks on Suou." Kaoru reopened his book though he frowned when he saw that a page was bent. "Anyway why are you so against having friends anyway?"

"I'm not against having friends," Hikaru grumbled. "It's just that we don't need to associate ourselves with people that seem like they're idiots."

"I think they are interesting," Kaoru looked down at the cookbook and smiled brightly. "Awesome! I am going to prepare something great today!"

"What?"

"Uh, I'm going to buy some anime in Electric town." Kaoru waved a dismissive hand and slammed shut his book. "So we'll go to the club and then go shopping."

"Ok?" Hikaru shrugged and went back to his game. He wondered why Kaoru was acting so weird. It wasn't even Monday, so that meant it wasn't the day they visited the nurses at the high school infirmary claiming illness. So Kaoru wasn't already playing up into faking. There had to be something else but he didn't need to bother with it since it wasn't all that interesting.

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** So this story shall explain a lot about Kaoru's role as a chef in the host club as well as give you guys some backstories about the host club. I am setting this one during the time when the host club was brand new so Haruhi won't be around as of yet. I do hope you guys liked the story and as always I shall see you in the next chapter!


End file.
